fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Stars: Arata vs Rena!
The Grounded Pirate finally made it onto land once again and kissed the ground rather dizzily. Her crew laughed at her, all jolly since there hull. Rena said nothing, she was too sick still to say anything in the first place and she fixed her rabbit ears. She smiled a little and went to stood up before falling onto the ground. Her crew came to help her but as most times she waved them off. "I'll... I'll catch up..." she managed to say before lying onto the ground again. Rena sat there, her face on the ground for a few minutes before she stood up and smiled once again. Rena could hardly help humming to herself in sheer joy to be on the ground, she enjoyed the sea but her Slayer Magic did not and so she was forever called The Grounded Pirate by her crew and those who knew her. Rena was about to walk back to her crew and celebrate the ride home when she smelt something. It was too nice to be her crew, they smell of sea and fish, most likely just like her if she was honest, and this one did not smell human. At first she thought it could be one of her crew mates since not all of them were human but she thought it was impossible, after all they had all left her as she requested. She walked towards the smell, curious of what it could be. "She said it was around here somewhere," a young man in a redcoat lined with gold thread reminded himself as he looked around the area. He couldn't have been the source of this unusual smell, the smell wasn't human enough to belong to this one. "It'll take me forever to find that blasted amulet, I just hope I can find it before it gets dark." The man mutters to himself. The Half-Born kept his head down the whole time, trying to catch a glimpse of this lost amulet he was tasked to find in the busy port town, filled with the various aromas of freshly caught fish and scented candles this port town was known for. The sounds of cheery sailors chatting about their trips and deliveries dominated the port with the occasional squawks of the sea birds ever now and again. Arata was a well known visitor to the town, which called him The Half-Born, due to being born to a human mother and a Spirit father who was also very well known in the town for both his reputation and his true origin. Arata began walking up to random bypassers, asking if they have seen a "gold amulet with a large diamond shaped like a lion in the centre". "Hey you! Over there! That's the amulet I need!" Arata started yelling towards The Grounded Pirate. "Could you pass it over here please? I need to get it to her as soon as I have found it." Rena span around to see a young man yelling at her. A villager that has escaped? ''Rena thought as she stared at the boy. Another sniff and Rena released it was the weird smell she had smelt a while ago. "What are you boy? You are not human yet you smell a little like one?" Rena asked, ignoring the fact he was looking for the amulet she had stole off this port a year ago. ''Seems the lady finally found out that the amulet I replaced her with is a face. If so this must be a Mage... How bothersome. ''With this Rena stared at the boy closer. "Look why don't you go back home? This place isn't safe, I'll over look you if you run along!" Rena warned and if to remind him a bang came from the village along with screams and smoke. Rena smirked, her kind eyes and innocent looking look disappeared in an instant all of it replaced with her pirate attitude. "I said run along would ya go already!" It was a demanded not a request. Arata looked at the area that the smoke rose up from, and turned to the mage. "Did you really think that would scare me? I'm not taking the orders of a little girl. Now hand over the amulet miss, it belongs to a very important wizard that'll place my head on a platter if I come back empty handed." The Half-Born threatened the young pirate. Arata smirked an evil grin, it's been a while since he's had a good fight and maybe today he might be able to satisfy this craving. "I bet you don't even know what that amulet does, do you? Have you ever realised that the amulet doesn't work with humans? Because it only works on Spirits, it won't do ''you any good so just hand it over." Arata declared as he held out his palm and waited for Rena to give the amulet to him. Rena looked at the boy even closer. He was not from here, either that he would be angry at the fact her crew were currently desotrying the port village. "Who are ''you?" Rena asked again, again she ingored the questions and the demands of giving up the amulet. "This amulet is rather pretty and I am sure I can get a fair price on it in the Black Market later on..." Rena taunted the boy, her voice was stone cold and with that Rena blasted a small bit of water onto the boys hand, it was shaped just like the amulet she had on. With that Rena stuck her tougue out like she was a small child. "Why not try and get it, 'cause I am not giving it back!" Rena challenged and the rush of a fight quickly kicked in. Chaos coutined to go on in the background as another, smaller problem formed in front of the two Mages. "Trust me, I don't think it's best to challenge me like that. You should've just handed over the amulet but thats ok, I've been wanting a brawl for a while." Arata responded to Rena's challenge. "You don't know me do you?" Arata questioned Rena again, but this time the look of psychopathy was in his eyes and evil was shown through that intimidating smile. Iron spikes arose from the ground and into the passageways around the two mages, blocking the entryways and containing the fight to the large space that Arata had trapped him and Rena in. Arata stood confidently as his red coat fluttered in the sea breeze of the port, destruction and chaos still in the background as the two wizards stared at eachother, waiting to make their first move. "Now our little dispute can start, but I'm sure it will end quickly anyway." Arata continued to taunt the pirate. "I'll make sure of it..." Rena couldn't help but laugh. No, she did not know this boy who stood there but he knew he was male, about twenty or more, and he was part-human part something. "I like this space and amulet, I think you don't know ''ME half-blood!" Rena jeered, the sight of the boy made her laugh a little, he was so confident, cocky and ready for this battle. "I hope you don't die too fast~" Rena said as she licked her lips. This was what Rena was known most for, the fact she looked so inncoent but inside that inncoent look was a girl intent of killing! "Let me start off with you easy!" With that Rena quickly raised her hand anda jet of hot water went towards Arata, with that Rena started to move, the space was quite big and the iron had already told Rena he knew some kind of Iron magic, most likely Iron-Make since it was rather perfectly placed. Well since we are both Molding Mages, I guess I should mainly use my Water-Make! ''With this Rena readied her next attack, "Water-Make: Wave!" and with that a wave of water came towards Arata. Rena was feeling good about this battle. The water fired towards Arata hit something that made the water splash all over the place, as if there was a barricade between the Iron-Make wizard and the wave. As the water split apart it was revealed that there was an iron wall potruding from the ground, dripping from the recent water attack. Arata laughed maniacally at the failed attempt of an attack, "Oh, did you really think it would be over that quickly?" he asked with a sinister grin on his face. "Iron-Make: Missiles!" Arata shouted as several metal missiles formed from the ground. "You feeling good water wizard? Cause I'm feeling fantastic." Arata jeered as he threw hand to the direction of Rena, sending all the torpedoes into the air and pointing down straight at Rena's location, still speeding through the air. "Don't die now, the battles just begun." The wave was going towards Arata but the shield was a problem, unlike Iron-Make she couldn't make a strong shield like that. ''Hmm he is ''good ''I guess I will have to let my trump card out already! ''With that Rena smiled and stopped on the spot, and just stared at Arata for a few second sbefore looking at the incoming misslies, they were a safe distance away for Rena. A deep breath, "Water Dragon's Roar!" and water came spewing out of Rena's mouth towards the missles causing them to explode and do nothing to Rena. The left over water came flying down making it seem like it was raining on top of Rena. "I'm Rena, a pirate! Missles aren't gonna get me!" with that Rena breathed in again before placing her hand over each other. "Water-Make: Dragon!" with that a massive dragon seemed to appear from Rena own hands. It dripped water onto the ground and started to fly upwards dispearing into the air. "You excited yet, 'cause I am!" With that Rena started to run and zipped behind Arata ready to hit him! Arata laughed a maniacal laugh again, before holding out his hand in a fist and letting go. "Only amateurs use two hands when doing Make Magic. Iron-Make: Statue!" Arata said before being consumed in iron, that took over his body just before Rena was able to hit him. Silence filled the area as the screams of people filled the town's atmosphere, added by the black smoke that covered the town from the voew of the sun, it became dark. "You're right about me being human, but do you know what my other half is?" a voice shouted from the rooftops. Arata walked towards the edge of the roof so that his opponent can see him, "Well, do you?" Arata asked Rena a second time, "Let me show you..." A pause before; "Elder Magic: Semis!" Arata shouted into the air, still in the view of Rena with look of evil expressed on his face. Arata's body began glowing as a yellow white aura surrounded him, his eyes began to glow red and cries of pain wailed as wings began to grow from the mage's back, bursting out to reveal black and red wings that were nearly as large as Arata himself. "I am half human, half..." Arata announced before tilting his head towards Rena, ready to finish his sentence. Arata smiled and glared at Rena with his red flaring eyes as he confidently shouted, "Spirit." Rena nodded, impressed and intrested in the battle now. Spirit was something she never battled before so this was a test for her, to see if she could defeat a spirit. "Your only a half-blood although, not that special!" Rena taunted then she smirked. "Also, using one hand is unbalanced! That kind of stuff is what babies are told!" With that Rena pointed at Arata and the clouds seprated as the Water-Make: Dragon came flying down, Water Make: Mimic!" Rena screamed on the top of her lungs as she spewed water at Arata in sync to the fake dragon, a move she had perfected after a long time of training. Rena fixed her bunny ears and flicked her hair as she waited for the steam to let up a little to see if Arata managed to dodge that attack, if he did, Rena would know she had a small problem, after all she was still a full on human with the knowledge of the dragons implanted into her! The newly transformed Arata quickly sped to the side, allowing both streams of water colide creating an explosion of water that rained down on the area, just like before. "I don't believe you know what my capabilities are during the state that I am in, I am currently more alert, more faster... And more stronger." Arata grinned before flying upwards to the water made dragon. "Iron-Make: Sword!" Arata yelled out as he pulled a black mettalic blade from his palm, which was half of Arata's height, and quickly striked the dragon's chest as he flew more upwards. Arata had plunged his blade into the beasts' chest, causing both Arata and the dragon to plummet back down to the ground, right on top of Rena. The shadow of the falling dragon grew wider the more the dragon fell down to earth, with Arata jumping off the dragon and onto the rooftop which he had jumped off from in the beggining. Arata's red eyes continued to glow as his face was directed to Rena, waiting for the dead sculpture to crush Rena underneath it, Arata smiled... Rena seemed unimpressed as she put her left hand up and the dragon turned into something else. "Water-Make: Steam!" she said and all that was left was steam slowly raising once again. "I guess you are good," Rena finally said, her eyes glinting as tears fell. She ingored them although they kept coming. "Water-Make: Needles!" Rena said as thousand of water needles came flying out of her two hands. Rena then quickly started to change her posture, she ran right towards him. "COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Rena cried, tearing stinging her eyes but even so she ingored them, she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of anything. ''I need to get rid of him and fast! "Are you crying?" Arata asked the running Rena, noticing the tears that dripped from her eyes, speeding side to side avoid the needles that were making their way to him. Arata chuckled to himself before dropping down from roof ledge, smashing the ground underneath him leaving it creased, "Well here I am Rena, let's fight." Arata responded. "Iron-Make: Spike!" he yelled as he threw his hand behind him, causing a metal spiked pole to emerge from the ground and strike through the building behind him, causing a large explosion that filled the area with smoke, hiding Arata deep within out of sight of the public. A large battle cry could be heard from the grounded smoke cloud, Arata still with large wings and a metal blade swiftly rushed out of the black fog and straight into Rena as Arata began to hold his sword pointing right at Rena, aiming to pierce the young pirate's chest just as he did to her dragon. Rena felt her wet cheeks and couldn't help but shook her head, it was a lie but she coudldn't admit it to herself. As Arata came towards her Rena tried to keep her cool, a blade coming rushing at you wasn't exactly something that made you smile unless you were insane. At the last moment Rena jumped! "Water-Make: Claws!" she said while she was airborn and water went around her hands and claws where created. She landed behind Arata and quickly put one of her claws around his neck and the other around his balls. "One move and you won't be living or making babies, whatever one I feel more likely to do!" Rena said, the tears were still falling down her cheeks. He reminds me of him... ''Rena couldn't help but think staring into her target. Her breathing panting out forcfully. She was quite tired, the Water-Make: Dragon required quite a lot of magic after all so this stuff was getting worse but if things were gonna get worse and Arata turned it around, she still had her last and final trump card to use. ''I dare you to make you move! "Well then, seems that you have the upper hand," Arata congratulated Rena on her move, "I'm impressed...". Arata started smiling again, just as evil as the last ones, it seems that he had something else planned for Rena. In a split second Arata jumped out away from the claws' position and landed several metres behind Rena, still holding onto that black metal blade that once tried to pierce Rena's heart. The spikes that once contained the area were pulled back into the ground as Arata swept his hand to the side, allowing him to make much more use for them for his next attempt, along with the smile came a stare towards Rena. Before Rena knew it Arata threw his pointed hand towards Rena, "Iron-Make: Spikes!" sending the spikes that blocked the entryways straight at Rena, all coming from different directions, all pointed to Rena's neck. As the spikes rushed through the air Arata leaped towards the trapped Rena, holding his sword above his head and ready to strike the defenseless pirate, he was flying in the smoke clouded sky like an angel. "It was fun while it lasted to be honest, I've never fought someone who's lasted as long as you." Arata said as he flew through the air and falling down towards to Rena. Rena paincked a little before smiling softly, her face a glow and her cute, lovely appearance came back. She didn't tense up, she relaxed herself. "I guess you won, please take care of the amulet, it is really pretty..." she said above a whisper, tears rolled down her face far more than usual.Thing seemed to slow down and Rena's thoughts came back to him. Her old boyfriend who she loved before becoming a pirate. Yet some part of her ingored the tension to suicide and let it go. Her arms raise and she jumped creating a barrier of water. One of her many moves. "Water-Make: Hot Wall!" before she started walking in the air, the Water-Make making a path to the sea. "I am sorry but, I am not ready to die. My body says so!" with this she took a gulp of sea water, the water running though her, she smiled again and the image disappered. Wind hit her hair and it turned into waves. Dragon Drive. "Let's redo this, shall we!" Before landing Arata forced the rushing spikes down to the ground, landing softly as he gazed up the beauty of Rena's Dragon Drive. Arata laughed, but this laugh was just a little more sane than his previous ones, "I knew it! You're more than just a Water-Make mage, you're a dragon slayer arn't you?" Arata began questioning, "How did I not realise this before? I guess now we are stand on the same ground Dragon Slayer.". It seemed that the inescapable death trap Rena had just faced wasn't the end of Arata's abilities as Arata laughed again before throwing his hand towards the sky, "Iron-Make: Dragon!" Arata yelled as metal from the ground started to rise and create a dragon like sculpture, bigger than the one that Rena created earlier. "If you are a Dragon Slayer then prove it!" He exclaimed as the Iron-Make Dragon furiously roared into the air. The dragon flew up into the air, spewing hot metal all over the port town, creating more havoc than the unexpected pirate attack had launched at the start of Rena and Arata's battle, and swooped down towards Rena with an open jaw ready to consume the young pirate. I can feel my magic being emptied, my Elder Magic form really has drained me, Arata thought to himself, but she's in Dragon Drive, so I can't survive without this form. She's really got me cornered now. Rena took another gulp of sea water, she had an umlimited supply of water, therefore an unlimited suppy of magic at the moment, she could drag this battle on but instead she wanted to have fun. Looking at the dragon, she couldn't help but smile, she had never defeated a dragon before but she was ready to try it. Looking at the dragon, it reminded her of her mother yet, she was soft and warm, this dragon was rather violent to be her mother, even so she smiled at it, taking in the image for a moment. With this Rena shook her head and gulped in the sea air. Breathing it out, she felt relaxed. She swagged like she was on a boat before attacking. "Water Dragon's Roar!" she shouted, using the attack far more violently than the last time, she was only playing then and not really wanting to show the fact she was a Dragon Slayer. Best bits are to be kept last, she reminded herself as the attack hits the Iron-Make Dragon. With that, Rena smiled cheerfully. Now her crew owed her something! The dragon was forced back into the sky by the powerful shout, roaring as it fell back into the buildings of the chaltic ruined port town. The dragon powerfully pushed itself back from the ground and flapped its wings, the powerful wind from the dragon's metal wings were able to knock down the buildings that were already crumbling, which propelled the dragon ack into the sky ready to face the Water Dragon Slayer again. Arata had watched his dragon creation seeminly defeated by the Water-Make wizard, smiling as he continued to view Rena's Dragon Drive. "The fight is not over yet Rena, the iron is telling me so." Arata warns Rena of impending danger as a dragon's roar was heard from the sky, amusing Arata. The dragon burst from the black smoke sky, rushing down towards Rena with it's metal wings cuddled up to it's metallic body, and it's gaping jaw ready to grab onto the pirate's small body. The dragon roared again, this time spikes emerged from the dragons body covering it's entire figure with large spikes, making it impossible for physical contact to damage the dragon. Arata smiled again, this time it was just as insanely expressed as his other ones, as he watched the dragon evolve into something much more powerful. Rena stared at the dragon. It wasn't like a real dragon and it pained her. "You need to work on this dragon, if you notice my dragon it is far more better, it looks, look real, yours if rather fake!" Rena said so simply as she started to point out her mistakes. She had forgotten the threat, she felt like she was back there, back at the school. Rena used to be a modal student, the most powerful student in the class even so, there was one Mage that seemed to just slack off even though he was far more powerful than her. Rena, feel in love with him. When he went into battle with her, he was a different person, he would cause himself great pain to win, looking at Arata, she could see him reflecting back at er, smiling and cheering her own in his way. By being annoying and telling her how much stronger he was. Rena frowned at Arata. "But I left you... without saying a word!" Rena, gracefully, lifted her right hand, water coming freefully from the sea aimed at the dragon and created a spear, another jet of water behind that was completely different, steam coming off it. It was a heated spear. As Rena stared at Arata blankly, her spears went to pierce the dragon. "You loved me, yet I left you, in front of me is you, but not you, why do you taunt me. After all, I only left for one reason..." Rena stated to Arata, she went onto her knees, all of the thirst for battle was lost. Instead she stared at Arata with a blank slate before hanging her head down. "You left this world... without me!" Rena mumbled to the ground that carried her. She couldn't cry, she had already cried but instead she sat there, the waves in her hair becoming more violent than ever seen before. "Why did you leave me!" she told the ground in a huge rage. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Rena couldn't help but ask to the endless sea. Endless like her feelings for him. Florence. "What! That's impossible, it's only water!" Arata exclaimed as the iron dragon roared in pain, the water spear stabbed into it's body emerging from it's other side. Arata was astonished by the power of Rena's morphing magic, as his face of surprise lasted as the dragon fell violently into the port town slowly changed in an expressiom of anger. A rush of pain hit Arata forcing the young mage to kneel onto the ground clenching his chest, a loud grunt was voiced as Arata looked at the all powerful Rena as her hair waved around just like the waves in the sea. Damn it! I need to take her out now, my magic supply is nearly out. This needs to end, right here, right now. ''Arata thought to himself realising the pain was his low supply of Ethernano. Picking himself up from the ground his wings threw back against the wing causing a great force that shattered the glass windows around their battlefield, "Iron-Make: Dual!" Arata yelled as two great blades that looked exactly as the first emerge from his hands. Arata sped foward in the direction of Rena as he held the blades ready to swing, ready to swing into Rena. "Iron-Make: Spike!" He yelled as he ran and a metal spike emerged from the ground behind Rena, rushing towards the unaware wizard, this is it, she can't escape now... Rena looked at Arata running at her, with all his force and she smiled, her arms open like she was going to hug him then something in her eyes changed. She snapped. "YOU LEFT ME!" Rena screamed at Arata for no good reason than the fact her sanity was breaking, crushing her. Rena stared at Arata before blinking. Rena lifted her arms up, her eyes still closed. She could hear the sea, the calming sea. ''"If you ever become angry, and you feel sanity crushing you Rena, always remind youself, in the sea, if your little sister, learning magic for you. I know that will calm you..." ''a cool, calming voice sliced Rena as she started to move so fast yet it was graceful. ''"Hey, we are rivals, we won't ever die!" ''Florence... She always wanted to kiss him but never had the guys. Rena opened her eyes, spikes, swords all pointed at her. "Water Dragon's Secert Art..." Rena commanded herself to say with a force to recoken with. Rena eyes were sea green, a colour that usually wasn't so vivid. The waves hushed at her voice, raising upwards, just like how her mother taught her too. ''"We are sisters... forever!" ''Drip! Tears, once again. "NEPTUNIA ROAR!" Rena said, her voice echoing though the seas, carrying all the way to the bottom and back. A girl smiled in response... Waves raised higher than ever as they shaped theirself into tident, destorying spikes, sword and everything in it's path. One tident went for Arata but Rena stood in front, the tident disappearing in an instance. Rena stood there, smiling at Arata. Rena's slitted eyes due to Dragon Force were different, it almost seemed like she was a dragon herself as she looked at Arata. She then spoke, in a voice that was not hers. "''Thank you!" ''it said to him before the sea slowly calmed itself. Rena stood there, a Water-Make:Sword in her hand. She didn't remember making it but it was there. Rena was her own body and with that she went to stab Arata in the leg. Anything higher was a bonus but something told her now to kill him. Even so, the angry Rena wanted this to be over. Before she got there although, Rena fell on Arata, the sword disappering as well as all of Rena's enegry. The Half-Born laid om the ground weakened as his wings begain to desintergrate into the sea breeze and the red glow of his eyes slowly died out, Arata was turning back to normal due to not having anymore magical energy. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked down on the fallen Rena who was tired out aswell due to using alot of magical power, she was heavy for such a young woman Arata was uncomfortable underneath her. Arata managed to gently push Rena to the side off him, giving him the chance to escape while he stilll has the energy. As he tried to stand up he felt metal draw back from his back, a sharp yell of agony was exclaimed as Arata finally pushed himself off the iron spikes, these spikes didn't form back properly, ''I guess she was right about using one hand, I've fallen by my own ignorance. As Arata walked over to the fallen Rena he reached around the mage's neck unclipping the amulet that he was after and storing it in his pocket, "Thanks Rena, guess I'm the real winner here." Arata said as he limped away still holding onto his chest from pain of his stupidity. Rena didn't wake up for the longest of time. The small girl under the sea took her onto the ship and waited for her crew before she dived into the sea once more, so she could go back to learning magic. "The time is not right," she whispered to herself as she disappered from Rena's life, once more. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:RP Category:Guy vs Sakky